Desconhecidos
by Sovetinhu Talks
Summary: Lucius Malfoy muda de lado, e a comunidade bruxa não esperava nada mais impactante, até que... Até o sexto livro da saga.
1. Reconhecimento

Titulo: Desconhecidos

Autora: Adriana Lucia.

Beta: Vitorino

Resumo: Lucius Malfoy muda de lado, e a comunidade bruxa não esperava nada mais impactante, até que...

**Desconhecidos**

**Capitulo 1 - Reconhecimento**

- Draco! Draco, querido, acorde! – Narcisa Malfoy chamava seu filho de maneira insistente e quase desesperada – Draco levante! – Ele remexeu-se no lugar, tentando afastar a mão de sua mãe que o sacudia veementemente – Draco Lucius Malfoy, isso é uma ordem!

Não teve outra escolha que acordar. Draco levantou-se preguiçosamente, e encarou sua mãe de mau jeito. Porem ao perceber o cabelo dela desajeitado, o caminho de lagrimas que estava seco em seu rosto, o seu alarme interno ativou-se.

- Mãe, o que- sentiu um tremor na casa e pulou da cama para perto dela, aninhando-a entre seus braços; olhando em volta, tentando identificar alguma pista da origem daquilo. Outro tremor pareceu sacudir a mansão. Sentiu Narcisa sair de seus braços e correr em direção à porta. Segui-a sentindo outro temor, e ouvindo gritos enquanto corria pelo corredor tentando alcançar a mãe que estava em um ritmo desenfreado já bem a sua frente.

Segurou um grito em sua garganta quando viu metade do hall de sua casa despedaço. E bem no meio dele, seu pai lutando contra uns vinte comensais. Ficou pasmo tentando entender o porquê dos seus supostos aliados estarem atacando. Tentou em meio a sua confusão procurar sua varinha para ajudar seu pai, mas foi puxado pelo braço por Narcisa que recomeçou a correr escada abaixo. Assim que alcançaram o hall, foram alvos de vários feitiços, e um Avada Kedavra quase o acerta se não fosse por um vulto que na hora pulara na sua frente.

Ficou estático por alguns minutos, esperando não ver nenhum de seus pais estendidos a sua frente, mortos. Mas a sua surpresa foi generalizada ao levantar o capuz e ver sua tia Bella, pálida com um sorriso aterrorizante nos lábios. Sentiu os feitiços cessarem, algumas exclamações de espanto, e varias aparições. Levantou o olhar procurando sua mãe. Ela estava com lagrimas nos olhos, mas com um orgulho misturado a tristeza naqueles olhos azuis.

Encarou alguns rostos conhecidos pasmos e surpresos, e seu pai, segurando a varinha com força enquanto voltava a atacar os comensais. O olhar de fúria em seu rosto, os cabelos ensanguentados e desarrumados. Levantou a varinha querendo ajudar, mas sua mãe impediu-lhe, apontando para outras pessoas que só agora notou a presença. Reconhecia alguns como os aurores que no ano passado revistaram sua casa. Outros tinham sido seus professores em Hogwarts.

Sentiu um puxão da sua mãe e a seguiu de novo, sentindo-se impotente de não ajudar seu pai. O encarou enquanto dava passos incertos. Ora olhando os cabelos da sua mãe e a tensão em seus ombros, ora olhando seu pai atacando e defendendo-se dos comensais. Se contasse, apostava que lutava contra quinze deles. Era um grande homem, e um grande mago.

Quando parou de ser puxado, encontrou-se cara a cara com Remus Lupin e um olhar de preocupação. Ainda estava sem entender porque eles os ajudavam. Porque sua tia tinha pulado a sua frente. E porque sua mãe chorava nos braços do lobisomem. Uma explosão e sentiu o puxão da aparição. Quando sentiu chão de novo em baixo de seus pés, abriu os olhos e procurou assustado a sua volta, seus pais. Antes mesmo de identificar onde estava, sentiu o seu pai envolve-lo com os braços e abraça-lo. O corpo dele tremia, enquanto sentia seu pijama se molhar.

Ficou pasmo sem saber o que fazer. Procurou de novo sua mãe, e a encontrou sentada em uma poltrona, enquanto balançava sua cabeça para ele. Devolveu o abraço para o pai. Sentindo-se confuso e abrumado.

- Você, quase... Meu filho... Você – seu rosto foi segurado e encarou aqueles olhos cinza cheios de lagrimas balbuciando enquanto reconhecia o alivio que passava pelo rosto do pai.

- Eu to bem, pai. Eu to bem – abraçou- o de novo, reconfortando aquele homem que se desmanchava em seus braços pela primeira vez em 16 anos.

**-x-**

Quando todos já estavam calmos, seus pais lhe explicaram que há seis meses tinham mudado de bando, quando o Lorde resolvera sacrificar sua vida em um ritual de magia negra. Dumbledore antes de morrer tinha explicado a algumas pessoas o motivo de sua mudança, só que não eram todos da Ordem da Fênix que sabiam. Mas que ficaria bem explicito quando saísse no jornal a situação da batalha em sua casa. Sua cabeça rodava um pouco, tentando entender tudo. Custava-lhe assimilar que agora estavam do lado oposto; do lado do "bem", sendo que passou sua vida inteira sendo treinado e educado para agir como o "vilão".

Algumas horas tinham se passado enquanto via algumas pessoas sair e entrar da sala onde estava. Remus Lupin, McGonagall e Severus Snape corriam de um lado ao outro, deixando os três sentados e quietos onde estavam. Sua mãe estava conversando em sussurros algo com seu pai, mas sua atenção estava agora na única ocupante do mesmo aposento que ate agora não se manifestara. Tinha a roupa suja, os cabelos também desarrumados e um olhar assustado. Enquanto a encarava, o seu olhar desviara-se inúmeras vezes. Segurava seus joelhos ensanguentados, tentando esconder as pernas maltratadas.

Levantou-se do sofá e foi se aproximando dela. A viu encolher-se na poltrona em que estava sentada. Achou ouvir um gemido de medo dela, mas não levou em conta. Ajoelhou-se em sua frente, incerto do que fazer. O medo dela era palpável. Levantou uma mão tentando toca-la, um grito ficou preso na garganta dela. Mas assim que seus olhares coincidiram ela pareceu relaxar.

- Draco, não chegue... - ouviu a voz de Severus, mas ele parou de falar quando a menina assustada a sua frente tocou seu rosto com uma das mãos. Ficou estático, tentando não se mexer para não assusta-la. Da altura em que estava conseguia ver as roupas intimas dela. E aquele sangue seco entre suas pernas não pressagiava nada bom.

Um pouco arrependido de se aproximar da garota sem considerar seus sentimentos, ficou parado, sentindo a mão áspera passar no seu rosto tão levemente que se não fosse a aspereza dos dedos, juraria que não o estava tocando.

Viu lagrimas sair daqueles olhos castanhos, e o nariz com formato de bolinha ressaltava vermelho do rosto sujo. Abaixou sua mão em busca de um pano para limpar as lagrimas dela. Seu pai estendeu-lhe um lenço e devagar o aproximou da menina. Ela parou de acariciar seu rosto e parecia assustada de novo, encarando o pedaço de pano como uma ameaça. Segurou a mão dela delicadamente, depositando o lenço nela.

Viu a confusão em seus olhos brilhosos e turvos das lagrimas. Pegou o lenço de novo e tentou secar suas lagrimas, dessa vez sem que ela se afastasse do seu toque. Antes que percebesse, ela estava sentada de mau jeito em suas pernas, chorando descontroladamente. Tentou ajeitar-se no chão melhor, sem assusta-la. Encarou os pais, e viu expressões de surpresa em seus rostos. Sorriu envergonhado e abraçou a garota no seu colo.

Sentia sua camisa sendo puxada com desespero e as lagrimas banha-la. O seu peito falhou um compasso, prendeu um pouco a respiração, e logo estava chorando com ela. A tristeza naquele gesto era tremendo; o desespero expresso pelo corpo da garota o atingia sem piedade. E naquele momento estava odiando a quem fez aquilo com uma pobre e inofensiva trouxa.

Sim, trouxa.


	2. Mel

Titulo: Desconhecidos

Autora: Adriana Lucia.

Resumo: Lucius Malfoy muda de lado, e a comunidade bruxa não esperava nada mais impactante, até que...

**Desconhecidos**

**Capitulo 2 - Mel**

O corpo dela ainda balançava e tremia, mas as lagrimas não brotavam mais dos olhos castanhos, e avermelhados pelo choro. Conseguia sentir a confusão que ela estava sentindo. Sabia que estava em uma batalha interna entre aceitar seu toque e consolo a se afastar com medo. Queria acariciar suas costas; limpar seu rosto; tirar da mente dela os problemas. Queria prometer que ficaria tudo bem. Mas nem ele sabia se a _sua_ situação iria melhorar.

- Draco, querido – ouviu sua mãe chamar e a menina em seu colo o apertou ainda mais a medida que Narcisa se aproximava. Sua mãe parou – Ela... Ela tem que tomar um banho querido.

Pelo tom de voz da sua mãe, acreditava que a mais velha tinha uma vaga ideia do que poderia ter acontecido com a pequena. Ele achava melhor sufocar suas suposições e não cair no choro de novo.

A cabeça da menina remexeu em seu ombro e ela se levantou. O olhar dela vagou pelo aposento, e reconheceu a familiaridade com que ela encarava cada móvel. A respiração dela pareceu falhar um segundo e decidiu que sua mãe estava certa. Ela estava suja. Estava com medo. E tinha certeza de que deveria estar cansada.

Levantou-se e segurou a sua mão, mas ela parecia estar alheia ao que acontecia ao seu redor, porque quando puxou de leve seu braço, pulou de susto e quis se afastar. Abriu a boca para falar, mas a menina andou na sua frente. Parecia firme nos passos que dava, mas sentia a mão pequena e fria tremar na sua.

Sua mãe e McGonagall os seguiram para o segundo piso. Ao alcançar o fim da escada, a menina se deteve e olhou fixamente uma porta branca e fechada. O aperto em sua mão foi reforçado e ela soluçou. Envolveu-a em seus braços e decidiu levanta-la para poder seguir. Os gemidos em seu pescoço e o aperto em sua camisa o fizeram balançar um pouco.

Andou pelo extenso corredor e quase no fim, sua ex-professora os fez entrar em um quarto branco, com muitos ursinhos de pelúcia e espelhos.

A cama estava ensanguentada, os ursinhos espelhados pelo chão e os espelhos quebrados. Cobriu o rosto dela enquanto as duas bruxas arrumavam tudo com um toque de varinha. Só que ele não a soltou.

- McGonagall, eu... – respirou fundo, encarando o olhar frio que a bruxa mais velha lhe dava – Acho melhor irmos para outro quarto.

Aceitando sua petição sem reclamar, os conduziu para o quarto ao lado do dela, que deduziu sendo de visitas já que nenhuma decoração pessoal era exibida.

Caminhou direto ao que achava ser o banheiro e sentou a garota no balcão branco ao lado da pia. Ficou na duvida entre sair e ficar. Não sabia se seria seguro deixa-la só ou com alguma das mulheres que estavam no quarto. Deu dois passos para tras e encostou a cabeça na parede. Tentou sorrir para a menina, mas ela apenas o fitou de volta. Deveria sair.

Virou-se para voltar ao quarto, mas um gemido dela chamou sua atenção. Encarou-a de volta e o pedido mudo em seus olhos o fez retroceder. Fechou a porta, dando as bruxas um olhar significativo e trancou.

Ficou parado de novo sem saber o que fazer. Ela ainda estava sentada no balcão com as perninhas cruzadas, e olhava em volta. Quis sair correndo. Aproximou-se dela, com uma vaga ideia de como explicar para a garota trouxa a sua frente o que poderia fazer. Só que tinha medo de que quando começasse a falar ela fugisse. Tirou a varinha do bolso e ouviu o resmungo assustado dela.

- Eu não vou te machucar – respirou fundo ficando de frente para ela – É só para trocar sua roupa – o olhar desconfiado dela não ajudava – Vou colocar uma roupa de banho, certo?

Viu-a engolir em seco e se arrastar mais para perto do vidro na parede. Abaixou a varinha e suspirou derrotado. Sentou no chão perto da banheira e abriu a torneira. Esperou a agua enxe-la e agitou a varinha discretamente para esquentar. Guardou a varinha e ao se virar viu como a menina estava tirando as roupas sujas e rasgadas. Ficou hipnotizado e enojado com as suas feridas. A barriga tinha vários cortes, mas as pernas tinham um aspecto bem pior. O sangue seco em seu corpo cobria algumas das feridas. Ela abraçou a si mesma e sentiu um aperto no peito enquanto as lagrimas caiam no rosto redondo de novo. Ajoelhou-se e se aproximou dela. Em um movimento rápido abraçou sua cintura e sentiu-a ficar rígida.

Levantou o olhar quando sentiu uma lagrima cair em sua bochecha e sorriu.

Sorriu porque era o mínimo que podia fazer. Sorriu porque o sofrimento dela nunca iria chegar a si e ele queria que isso acontecesse. Sorriu porque ela precisava. Sorriu para não chorar.

Sentou-se de novo no chão deixando espaço para que ela passasse e entrasse na banheira. A roupa interior ainda posta ficou molhada quando ela sentou e mergulhou. Por um momento pensou que ela não voltaria a respirar, mas quando levantou, se aproximou dela. Pegou um frasco amarelo e foi lavando seus cabelos com uma coisa que parecia shampoo.

- Qual o seu nome?

Ela voltou-se para olha-lo com os olhos turvos das lagrimas que parecia lutar para não derramar. Viu-a escrever no vidro, ao redor da banheira, o nome.

- Mel. É um nome bonito, Mel. Preciso que abaixe para tirar o shampoo – esperou que ela fizesse o que pediu, mas sua cabeça pendeu para tras e o corpo ficara pesado. Levou seu corpo para frente, molhando-se, mas impedindo que a menina mergulha-se de novo.

- Mel? – chamou, mas ela não respondeu. Suspirou e segurou o corpo dela o melhor que pode – Mãe – gritou por Narcisa. Aproveitaria que a menina estava desacordada para que alguém, melhor que ele, desse um banho nela. A bruxa mais velha entrou no banheiro depois de destrancar a porta com magia. O viu ajoelhado e entendeu a situação. Enquanto sua mãe tomava conta de Mel ele levantou e secou-se. Saiu do banheiro e foi para a sala.

Ainda sentia em seus braços o calor do corpo dela. Ainda sentiu o cheiro de sangue seco. Ainda sentia o aperto em sua mão e a lagrima dela em sua bochecha.


	3. Harry Potter

Titulo: Desconhecidos

Autora: Adriana Lucia.

Beta: Vitorino

Resumo: Lucius Malfoy muda de lado, e a comunidade bruxa não esperava nada mais impactante, até que...

N/A: Já tinha tudo programado ate o capitulo seis, mas de repente mudei de ideia. Não vai envolver guerra. Talvez algum suspense barato, mas a guerra em si não.

**Desconhecidos**

**Capitulo 3 – Harry Potter**

Ele sabia que a guerra com Voldemort agora não seria mais como um ano em Hogwarts, lutando contra contos de fadas e correndo para contar a Dumbledore. O feitiço não era mais um simples Expeliarmus. Agora era para matar.

Harry estava preocupado. Há três dias em Grimmauld Place, com varias pessoas entrando e saindo da sede e sem nenhuma noticia para ele. Nada de Ron ou Hermione. Nada ate do próprio Lupin. Não via o lobisomem há duas semanas.

O tiraram da casa dos tios na calada da noite. Ninfadora apareceu e simplesmente aparatou com ele para a casa dos pais e desde então cada noite passava em um lugar diferente. Desde hotéis trouxas ate no meio da mata. Só há três dias parara na sede da Ordem da Fênix com a promessa de não se meter em nenhuma missão ou simplesmente bisbilhotar as reuniões. Estava mantendo sua palavra à risca, mas a falta de informações o deixava neurótico. E por muitos aurores ou aliados que apareciam na mansão, ele não falava com ninguém desde que chegara.

Levantou-se da cama em que estava deitado há umas duas horas, olhando para o teto e contando de novo os buracos que apenas por pura magia não deixavam entrar a neve persistente que caia do céu. O corpo dolorido do sedentarismo de três dias.

- Harry! – o grito de Remus do lado de fora do seu quarto o fez pular da cama e desejar nunca mais voltar para ela. Correu em direção da porta, e enquanto abria a boca para falar, Lupin aparatava com ele. O puxão em seu umbigo e a pressão em seus pulmões o deixou parado um tempo mesmo depois de sentir o chão abaixo de seus pés e ver neve por todo lado.

Viu como Remus andava ate uma casa pequena e pensou em segui-lo quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro impedindo-o. Assustado, virou-se lentamente. O frio fez com que tiritasse. A mão em seu ombro foi substituída por um casaco pesado de pele. Por entre os óculos embaçados conseguiu distinguir a cor azulada dos cabelos de Tonks.

Encarou novamente a casinha encontrando Remus gesticulando como nunca antes para um vulto na porta. A conversa deles abafada pela ventania da neve em seus ouvidos. Pensou em conversar com Tonks, mas ela estava com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Procurou por Lupin tentando encontrar pistas do que estava acontecendo, quando, com uma aceno de cabeça do lobisomem, Ninfadora aparatou com ele. Respirou fundo mantendo o recente almoço em seu estomago. Com os olhos fechados agarrou-se ao braço que segundos antes o segurava.

- Realmente, Harry, você é péssimo com aparatação – a risadinha da metamorfomaga o fez bufar e pensar em algo para responder, mas tinha que reconhecer que aparatar não era seu dom.

Seguia a bruxa mais velha, agora reconhecendo um clima quente e algumas casas iguais. Tirou o casaco e espantou-se ao ver carros e crianças brincando de bicicleta na única rua que separava as casas. Olhou ao redor, reconhecendo o que antes apenas via na televisão: um condomínio.

- Tonks, onde é que agente tá? – perguntou à Ninfadora, mas assim que voltou seu olhar para ela, acabou chocando com suas costas, já que esta havia parado de andar. Encarou a casa, que em uma primeira vista parecia normal, como as outras. Mas ao dar um passo a frente junto com Tonks, reconheceu a magia no ar que rodeava a casa. Varias redes de proteção abriram passo para eles.

- Harry, apresento, sua nova casa – falou a bruxa mais velha com um gesto teatral mostrando a casa de cor bege e com carro na garagem. Por um momento sentiu que estava em um daqueles programas trouxas onde o participante ganhava uma casa e um carro.

Viu-a tocar a campainha e a porta ser aberta. Levou um susto ao ver sua professora McGonagall sentada na sala bebericando um chá. Os cabelos claramente mais grisalhos denunciavam o passar dos anos. Mas sabia que só o estrese de duas guerras era capaz de deixa-lo com cabelos brancos em precoce idade. Entrou com Tonks na sala, acenando para a professora que retribuiu com um gesto de cabeça. Começou a olhar em volta procurando saber onde estava, porque certamente aquele clima não era nada parecido com o inverno inglês rigoroso.

- Se chama Los Angeles, senhor Potter – falou McGonagall deixando a xicara na mesinha central e olhando fixamente para ele – O lugar mais protegido que o senhor poderia encontrar. Ate mais que Hogwarts.

Encarou-a espantado e com crescentes duvidas nascendo em sua cabeça. Mas qualquer pensamento que pudesse passar na sua cabeça naquele instante, foi abruptamente interrompido pela entrada da ultima pessoa que esperava encontrar ali.

-x-

Toda noite antes de dormir ficava sentado na poltrona ao lado da cama dela. Fazia três dias que ela não acordava. A pele pálida e a respiração fraca o deixavam sem sabe o que sentir.

Mel, apelido de Melissa, 14 anos. Filha única, pais perfeitos e uma vida normal. Ate que ela apresentasse aos 12 anos magia involuntária. O ministério nunca soube dela. E Dumbledore desconhecia sua existência ate os treze. A magia dentro dela era igual ao de qualquer outro trouxa, inutilizável. Mesmo com varinha ela não conseguia realizar nem o mais simples feitiço. A explicação que a maioria dos bruxos deu ao caso dela foi: um simples momento de euforia que poderia ser confundido com magia. Mas Dumbledore nunca foi um bruxo qualquer e continuou a investigar Mel.

A magia dentro dela continuava inutilizável como qualquer trouxa. Nenhum progresso foi notado pelo diretor e mesmo por McGonagall. O núcleo de magia não conseguia ser percebido por nenhum detector. Varias tentativas de descobrir o que acontecia com Mel, e vários fracassos. Quando Dumbledore mostrou desinteresse por ela um ano depois, Voldemort perseguiu-a. Ao não ter êxito algum, torturou e matou os pais como ultima medida.

Alguns meses depois, em que ela vagou sozinha pela casa encontrou-se com um dos Comensais mais sanguinários do circulo interno. Abusou e torturou-a ate que os gritos conseguiram derrubar as barreiras magicas e os vizinhos ouviram.

Quando a noticia saiu no jornal, e com Dumbledore morto, McGonagall teve que tomar uma medida. E talvez por culpa, ele não saberia dizer, agora estavam tomando conta dela e do que um dia representou um lar feliz para a menina.

Naqueles três dias vagou pela casa conhecendo cada um dos cômodos. O seu quarto ficava logo em frente ao que ela estava, mas depois de ouvir da boca da própria McGonagall a historia de Mel, achava difícil conciliar o sono. Todas as memorias da pobre garota foram expostas aos lideres da Ordem. O ódio em seu peito ardeu de novo e respirou fundo.

Era fim de mês, seus pais tinham acabado de sair para outra reunião da sede da Ordem e a única pessoa naquela casa além dos dois, era McGonagall. A bruxa mais velha tentava às vezes conversar com ele, mas não que fluísse realmente um diálogo interessante entre os dois.

Saiu do quarto e desceu para a sala esperando perguntar a ex-diretora se seus pais demorariam, quando encontrou Ninfadora Tonks e Harry Potter parados na entrada.


	4. Explicações

**Titulo:** Desconhecidos

**Autora**: Adriana Lucia.

**Beta**: Vitorino

**Resumo: **Lucius Malfoy muda de lado, e a comunidade bruxa não esperava nada mais impactante, até que...

**N/A:** Tachan! Obrigada pelos comentários, sério. Me deixou muito feliz!

**Desconhecidos**

**Capitulo 4 – Explicações**

Draco por um momento ficou sem saber o que fazer ou para onde olhar. Depois da morte de Dumbledore, ele não sabia como lidar com as pessoas que eram ligadas a ele. Sua ex-professora conversou consigo dois dias atrás, afastando o pensamento de que ela e Remus Lupin o odiavam. Mas os outros... Ele não teria tanta certeza de que não o matariam na primeira oportunidade. Deu um passo em direção ao sofá mas sem mesmo perceber já estava caído no chão, com Potter encima de si, apontando-lhe uma varinha.

- O que faz aqui, Malfoy? – foi sacudido e sua cabeça bateu no chão. Viu estrelas por um momento, e quando ia replicar ofensas para o Potter, viu Mel no meio da escada com os olhos arregalados e uma aura de desespero. A raiva do grifinorio deveria lhe lembrar dos dias que queria que ela tanto esquecesse.

- Potter, abaixa essa varinha! – pediu, mordendo a língua, porque falhou na tentativa de controlar sua voz desafiadora. Não era momento de brigar.

- Não, Malfoy, eu não-

- Harry, abaixe a-

Ela chorou e subiu a escada correndo, mas tropeçou e caiu. Draco sentiu sua cabeça estalar, e empurrou Potter de cima de si com todas as forças que tinha, sem se importar com a varinha. Ainda ouviu os gritos do moreno e a voz de McGonagall tentando acalma-lo.

Entrou no quarto que ela dormia, e a encontrou sentada embaixo de uma mesa, abraçando os joelhos e soluçando. Aproximou-se fazendo o maior barulho possível, para que percebesse sua presença. O olhar dela pairou nele, e estendeu seus braços. A abraçou acariciando os cabelos desarrumados e ajeitando a camisola branca que ficava um pouco grande demais no corpo pequeno. Carregou-a de volta para a cama, mas ela negou. Sentou-a na poltrona e entregou-lhe um pente de prata de uma estante.

Viu como com extrema delicadeza, ela penteava os cabelos castanhos. Lembrou-se de quando passava tempo com sua mãe, na penteadeira da mansão. Os cabelos loiros, quase brancos chegavam-lhe a cintura. E o sorriso refletido no espelho era mais brilhante que as próprias estrelas.

Pegou-se sorrindo sozinho e o olhar de Mel pousado nele. Pensou ter visto uma faísca em seus olhos castanhos, mas o barulho do estomago dela pedindo comida atrapalhou sua concentração.

-x-

- Harry, venha por aqui – pediu McGonagall, puxando o seu ex-estudante para o quarto que usavam como sala de reunião.

- Mas-

- Mas nada, Potter – o tom de voz da ex-professora não deixava brecha para reclamações. Viu Tonks saindo pela porta e acenando com um sorriso sapeca no rosto, enquanto era puxado.

McGonagall explicou-lhe a situação dos Malfoy's. Achava difícil acreditar neles. Depois ela entregou-lhe uma carta de Dumbledore, e reconheceu a letra do seu antigo diretor. Nela, ele falava tudo o que sua ex-professora lhe contara, mas com alguns detalhes adicionais. A irritação dele foi crescente quando a ordem que tinha que cumprir era ficar onde McGonagall dissesse que era mais seguro. Vários e vários parágrafos falando de como sua segurança era importante e de que ainda era inexperiente para travar uma batalha. O sentimento de frustração foi imediato quando no final da carta, Dumbledore garantia que ao lê-la ele automaticamente se comprometia, através de magia, a cumprir com o dizia ali. Ate que condições expressas pelo próprio diretor fossem cumpridas.

"Treinar artes das trevas com Lucius Malfoy."

"Deixar a Ordem da Fênix cumprir primeiro com suas ordens para que agisse."

"Ajudar Draco Malfoy."

- Ajudar Draco Malfoy? – perguntou encarando de mau jeito a carta – Ajudar o Malfoy? – perguntou dessa vez para a bruxa mais velha do lado dele.

- Bem Senhor Potter se é o que a carta diz, é bom começar a cumpri-la.

- A senhora leu professora?

- Não, Harry – ela suspirou com um semblante cansado – Cada um de nos ganhou uma carta dele e somente quem tinha o nome nas cartas poderia ler. A proposito, seus amigos a senhorita Granger e o senhor Weasley estão chegando amanha pela noite.

Dizendo isso, ela levantou-se e saiu do quarto. Ainda leu outras duas vezes o papel em suas mãos para ter certeza do que Dumbledore lhe pedia. Resolveu deixar para o outro dia, pensar sobre aquelas condições. E refletir com Hermione o que exatamente significava "Ajudar Draco Malfoy".

Saiu do quarto e não encontrou McGonagall. Foi verificar o resto da casa. A outra porta fechada da sala, ele descobriu ser uma cozinha. Foi entrando para ver tudo, mas uma menina sentada à mesa o deteve. Não reconhecia os cabelos castanhos e ondulados. Olhou em volta para descobrir quem poderia ser, já que ela estava de costas. Aproximou-se dela e tocou-lhe o ombro para chamar sua atenção. Pulou na cadeira de susto. Ele sorriu. Ela virou-se. E gritou.

Afastou-se vendo lagrimas sair dos olhos dela. Uma porta bateu no andar de cima. Aproximou-se tentando acalma-la. A expressão de terror em seu rosto deu-lhe uma sensação de desespero no peito. O rosto redondo ficou vermelho e cada vez mais aumentava o numero de lagrimas. Quando tocou em seu braço a garota gritou de novo. Assim que resolveu não se aproximar dela, Malfoy entrou na cozinha e sequer olhou para ele. Parecia ofegante.

Viu como ele se ajoelhava ao lado dela, e como ela se atirava em seus braços. A garota escondeu seu rosto no peito dele e Malfoy virou-se para ele.

- Nunca mais toque nela – a frieza em sua voz o surpreendeu – Ei, ei. Calma. Ele é idiota, mas não vai te machucar – os soluços da garota foram diminuindo, mas o agarre nos ombros do loiro não – Eu to aqui, calma.

Saiu da cozinha com a imagem de Malfoy carregando a menina de volta para a cadeira.

Desabou na poltrona da sala e ficou encarando os dois. Os gestos dele pareciam delicados demais. Como se estivesse tocando o cristal mais fino do mundo. As mãos dela ainda tremiam quando ele entregou-lhe um copo com agua. Como se fosse uma criança de três anos, ele ajudou-a colocando a mão na base do copo. Não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Malfoy se importando com alguém mais que não ele próprio. Malfoy protegendo alguém. Malfoy cuidando de alguém.

O viu tirar a varinha do bolso e como a menina encolhia-se na cadeira. Malfoy suspirou e guardou-a. pegou a menina nos braços e saiu da cozinha.

- Potter vai pra cozinha – falou o loiro sentando a menina no sofá – E, por favor, não reclama. Só ajuda aqui, okay?

Levantou da poltrona vendo como a garota parecia assustada estando perto dele. Não queria soltar a blusa do Malfoy.

- Eu vou estar ali. E ele também, longe, tá bom? – ela balançou a cabeça ainda incerta. Seguiu Malfoy ate a cozinha e foi logo abordado pelo loiro – Olha, não pergunta. Só escuta. Não toca nela, não chega perto dela, a não ser que ela demonstre que quer. Não usa a varinha perto dela, ou qualquer magia. Não fala de magia perto dela e definitivamente não a faz chorar de novo.

Engoliu em seco, tendo os olhos cinza tempestade tão perto e completamente ameaçadores. Concordou com Malfoy porque parecia a coisa certa a fazer. Sentou enquanto viu-o procurar algumas coisas nas gavetas. Parecia cansado e olhando melhor, as olheiras no rosto dele eram bem pronunciadas. Qualquer movimento era rígido e ouvia como resmungava.

-x-

A presença de Potter não melhorava seu humor em nada. Não sabia como cozinhar uma misera sopa e não tinha nenhum elfo com ele. Queria chamar por sua mãe como uma criança. Só que ela não estava na casa e não sabia quando voltava. Suspirou enquanto se apoiava com as mãos no balcão e pensava.

McGonagall entrou na cozinha e parou quando viu a bagunça que tinha feito procurando uma panela. Viu-a balançar a cabeça e depois a varinha bem discretamente, assim como tinha pedido dias atrás. Desejava que desde o ângulo de Mel, ela não conseguisse ver as panelas voando ao fogão e vários ingredientes cortando-se sozinhos.

- Obrigado – agradeceu enquanto saia da cozinha. McGonagall sorriu para ele e voltou-se para Potter que o encarava espantado. Mostrou a língua para ele em um gesto bem infantil e foi sentar-se do lado de Mel.

Ela ainda estava com a camisola grande. Tentara que ela trocasse de roupas, mas só recebeu um resmungo como resposta. Não falava, mas os sons que ela fazia eram compreensíveis. Achava que não queria tirar a bata, para não mostrar as feridas nas pernas. Toda noite passava um creme que sua mãe lhe dera para cicatrizar e sumir com a mancha, mas ainda não estavam de todo curadas.

As feridas magicas sempre demoravam. A ferida na mente dela, provavelmente nunca sarasse. Mas ele tinha se proposto a cuidar dela. E faze-la esquecer dos piores dias de sua vida.


	5. Mudanças

**Titulo:** Desconhecidos

**Autora**: Adriana Lucia.

**Beta**: Ninguém.

**Resumo: ****Lucius Malfoy muda de lado, e a comunidade bruxa não esperava nada mais impactante, até que...**

**Desconhecidos**

**Capitulo 5 – Mudanças**

Seus pais tinham voltado ao anoitecer. O clima na casa pesou mais ainda. E foi literalmente impossível não perceber o desprezo com que Potter chamou o seu pai para conversar. Acabou levando Mel para a parte de trás da casa, onde tinham uma varanda e a piscina. Ficou vendo como ela acariciava o coelho que sua mãe trouxera-lhe de presente. Na ultima meia hora ficara lendo O Profeta e como a noticia da renuncia de sua família das filas de Voldemort era a sensação do momento.

O paradeiro dos três, claro, era desconhecido.

McGonagall depois de garantir que tinham comida suficiente para não morrerem de fome (tinha certeza que a maior preocupação dela era que Mel ficasse sem suprimentos) saiu alegando que fora chamada pela Ordem, mas garantindo que seus pais voltariam.

Sua mãe voltou alegre, com coelho em mãos e varias sacolas de mantimentos e, o que ele suspeitava, objetos para decorar a casa. Ela estava mergulhada em pensamentos de como remodelar tudo, que não percebeu o Potter sentado no sofá da sala com o que parecia uma carta em mãos. Mas seu pai, sempre atento, desabou em uma poltrona perto da entrada querendo evitar o confronto tão cedo. Só que Potter não alivia para ninguém.

Eles estavam trancados no primeiro quarto a meia hora. Não ouviram nem gritos ou explosões, então imaginou que talvez saíssem vivos de lá.

Suspirou.

Via sua mãe enfeitando, como trouxa, a sala. Mel brincava com o coelho em seus braços. Ele estava com sono pelas noites em que passou em claro. Queria dormir, mas a sensação no peito que lhe dizia que tinha que cuidar de Mel, era maior. Fitou-a de novo e viu como ela o encarava. Os olhos castanhos menos frios e inexpressivos agora pareciam lhe dizer algo. Quando sentiu a mãozinha dela em sua cabeça, empurrando para baixo, em direção do seu colo, percebeu o que queria.

Ela tinha 14 anos afinal. Tratava-a como criança, mas sentia que ela não era tão frágil assim. Ela deveria perceber o quão cansado estava.

**-x-**

Outro dia em que seus pais se ausentavam. Estava tentado a não levantar da cama naquele dia, mas o barulho na cozinha era alto demais como para continuar dormindo. Potter devia estar vasculhando tudo; curioso como era.

Levantou e sentiu o corpo estralar. Sem colocar a blusa do pijama, saiu em busca de Mel. O clima daquele país era quente demais comparado aos verões de Londres. Um barulho de panela caindo, e a porta do quarto em frente aberta, o deixaram alerta. Correu escada abaixo e viu o coelhinho correndo para fora com uma menininha de vestido rosa atrás dele. Suspirou aliviado quando reconheceu Mel e o suave sorriso que esta tinha no rosto. Agradeceria sua mãe depois.

Entrou finalmente na cozinha vendo Potter ao pé do fogão fazendo alguma coisa branca em uma frigideira.

- É bom que isso não nos mate depois, Potter – advertiu sentando em uma das cadeiras e relaxando o corpo, recebendo um resmungo baixo. Sua mente pedia por mais horas de sono. Fechou os olhos sentindo uma brisa leve e depois duas mãozinhas em seu rosto.

O corpo de Mel era pequeno e levemente arredondado. Nada nela fazia jus a sua idade. O sorriso leve, mas contagiante o fez sorrir também. Pegou suas mãos e as beijou. Não lembrava a ultima vez que tinha sido carinhoso com alguém. Ficou fitando-a demoradamente, vendo como seu rosto perdia a sombra do terror. Mas seus olhos ainda refletiam tristeza.

Ouviu como Potter continuava a mexer em tudo o que encontrava e como só agora Mel notava sua presença. Viu insegurança e tensão em suas delicadas feições.

- Mel – chamou, sentando-a sem sua perna esquerda – Aquele ali – falou apontando para o moreno, que sentindo que iria falar dele, devolveu o olhar – É Harry Potter. Ele é mais indefeso que o seu coelho, Mel – um olhar debochado e continuou – Posso te garantir que ele não vai te machucar.

Apertou as mãos dela, enquanto via a boquinha franzida e riu.

Dentro daquela casa, o que importava agora, era o bem estar daquela menina que agora balançava as pernas e de vez em quando lançava olhares para Potter, que continuou a fazer o que estava fazendo antes. Não sabia quando, mas achava que desde o momento em que ela confiou nele, talvez por desespero, ele tomara para si suas dores. Tomara para si a preocupação e a responsabilidade de cuida-la. Era prematuro disser que talvez a amasse. O sentimento de dependência que ela exalava parecia atrai-lo. A confiança depositada em si o animava. Talvez o fato de que ela não o conhecesse, saber que ela não tinha conhecimento do seu passado era tentador; tentador porque queria criar um presente onde tudo o que acontecia fora daquela casa, ficava fora. Aqueles dias de paz tinham sido refrescantes. Ver sua mãe sorrir; ver seu pai tentando entender como os trouxas viviam sem magia, parecia outro mundo. _Era_ outro mundo.

- Panquecas! – ate Potter parecia menos arisco. Talvez a proximidade da menina os fizesse atuar como conhecidos e não inimigos.

**-x-**

Ele tinha visto a mudança. Aquele Malfoy que cuidava da menina chamada Mel, era diferente daquele sonserino que o atormentava em Hogwarts. Esse novo Malfoy também era diferente daquele que encontrara chorando, ou mesmo aquele que não conseguiu matar Dumbledore. Era um Malfoy que parecia não se lembrar da guerra lá fora. Às vezes, na calma daquele lugar, ele também esquecia as preocupações.

As cicatrizes no peito do sonserino eram ainda visíveis. Uma amargura correu seu corpo quando as viu. Mas o loiro parecia à vontade _demais _como para perceber que não tirara o olho das marcas o tempo inteiro. Remoendo por dentro o que fez.

O dia passava devagar. Entre fazer a comida para eles, e ver como Mel corria pela grama com o coelho, distrai-se, mas parecia que não o necessário para fazer o tempo passar para rever seus amigos.

Encarou Malfoy de novo, que lia o profeta com uma expressão contrariada. Oras reclamando e ofendendo quem seja que tivesse escrito o artigo, oras bufando impaciente, quase desistindo de continuar a ler. Ainda estava de pijama e era quase hora do almoço. Naquele dia, o sol estava brilhante e quente, a brisa matutina refrescava o ambiente ainda que não o suficiente. A agua transparente e azul da piscina o chamava para jogar-se nela, mas a intimidade que os três tinham naquela casa... Não parecia certo.

Mel estava sentada na grama, perdida em pensamentos enquanto o coelho retorcia-se em suas mãos. Fitou de novo a menina, e sua expressão pareceu mudar para dor.

- Malfoy – chamou, mas ao ver a cadeira onde antes estava o loiro, percebeu que este não estava lá. Um gritinho sufocado saiu da garganta dela e coelho começava a fazer ruídos estranhos, desesperado tentando sair do agarre. Foi ate ela, tentando ser notado, mas foi um olhar vazio que o recebeu. Agachou-se perto, sem saber o que fazer. Estava com medo de toca-la e que a reação da menina fosse ainda mais efusiva que da ultima vez.

Quando o coelho pareceu perder as forças, foi à hora que tomou a iniciativa de tentar reanima-la. Segurou seus braços e sem receber respostas, acabou por sacudi-la. O animal caiu no chão, respirando pobremente. Encarou-a de volta, e seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas. Suas mãos queimaram e se afastou.

Um sentimento apoderou-se de si, e quis saber o que fora que acontecera com aquela menina. Tanto foi sua vontade que ao ver seus olhos novamente, viu-se afogando em lembranças. Sangue, ódio, gritos... Ela... Sentiu alguém puxar seu braço e logo um baque em seu estomago.

- QUE MERDA VOCÊ PENSA QUE TÁ FAZENDO, POTTER? – Malfoy gritava possesso para ele, o rosto vermelho e a mão fechada ainda levantada.

- Eu – tentou articular, voltou-se para Mel. O seu estomago doía, mas a sensação de que fizera algo errado ao ver o corpinho dela tremendo, foi pior do que o soco que levara.

- DISSE PRA NÃO TOCAR NELA! DISSE PRA NÃO CHEGAR PERTO DELA, SEU CRETINO!

- o loiro avançou para cima de si, furioso. Só teve tempo de levantar-se antes de ser empurrado de novo. Caiu de costas na grama, e estava pronto para se defender do ataque de Malfoy, quando ele parou. Abriu os olhos, que não percebeu quando os fechou, e viu como a menina mantinha uma mão no ombro do outro. Sentiu a aura de raiva dele diminuir. Ela apontou para o coelho no chão que se debatia levemente. Os dois levantaram-se sem pronunciar uma palavra, e sem trocar um olhar foram ver o animal.

-x-

Era de tarde e os ânimos naquela casa não eram os melhores. Potter ficava o mais distante que podia deles, e agradecia por isso. Mel parecia estar ainda mais desconfortável com eles. O coelho estava descansando, depois dos feitiços que teve de fazer nele, para que não morresse. A menina não pegava no animal com medo do que agora ele pudesse lhe fazer. E em parte era culpa sua. Não deveria ter deixado ela sozinha.

A campainha soou. Não entendia como os trouxas aguentavam aquele barulho irritante todo dia. Levantou, vendo que Potter não tinha mínima vontade de abrir a porta. Quis blasfemar contra o idiota que tirara o seu sossego, mas o olhar assustado de Granger e Weasley, dizia-lhe que o dia mal tinha começado.


	6. De novo

**Titulo: Desconhecidos**

**Autora: Adriana Lucia.**

**Beta: Ninguém.**

**Resumo: **Lucius Malfoy muda de lado, e a comunidade bruxa não esperava nada mais impactante, até que...

**Desconhecidos**

**Capitulo 6 – De novo**

Pulou para tras quando viu a varinha do Weasley levantar rapidamente. Escutou um gritinho de Mel da varanda, e amaldiçoou o dia em que o ruivo nasceu.

- Potter vem controlar esse animal – Resmungou alto e mordaz. Encarando o rosto furioso do imbecil. Granger parecia surpresa demais para fazer qualquer movimento – Droga, Potter. A Mel tá assustada – Falou tentando chamar a atenção do estupido grifinorio. Ouviu passos e pronto o moreno estava ao seu lado, tentando acalmar seus amigos. Draco simplesmente revirou os olhos, e saindo da mira da varinha, simplesmente deu meio volta e andou rápido ate a menina. O coelho continuava encima da pequena almofada que ele tinha conjurado, porem ela estava escondida atrás do sofá. Suspirou e tentou chama-la baixinho. Mel continuava a encarar os três patetas na porta.

Quis praguejar alto, mas a expressão de medo no rosto redondo, o impediu.

- Mel – Chamou suavemente.

- Mas Harry- Ouviu o grito indignado do Weasley. Apertou a mandíbula com raiva.

- Mel, vem aqui. Tá tudo bem – Falou tentando controlar a voz e a vontade que ele tinha de espancar os patetas. Ela balançou a cabeça devagar, ainda com medo – Mel, eles são... – São o que? – São _amigos_, eles não vão te machucar, te prometo.

Mel o encarou com desconfiança, mas saiu de tras do sofá; suas mãos tremiam. Draco segurou a menina pelos ombros e a levantou, segurando sua pequena cabeça e escondendo-a em seu pescoço. Suspirou e levou-a para o quarto, tendo em mente matar depois o ruivo Weasley e o Potter.

-.-

Harry estava ainda remoendo o que viu nas lembranças da menina Mel. Ele não era tão ciente das maldades feitas por Voldemort quanto pensou que fosse. _É só uma garotinha._ Repetia na sua cabeça, uma e outra vez. Ouviu a campainha mas sua vontade de fazer qualquer coisas tinha sido completamente drenada pelos pensamentos conturbados e assustadores que passavam pela sua mente.

Escutou ainda a voz do Malfoy, mordaz, mas não deu atenção. Apenas quando ouviu o nome da menina, virou seu olhar para a porta e viu seus dois amigos. Levantou-se e sorrindo ligeiramente foi tentar acalma-los. Pelo visto eles também não sabiam que os Malfoy's estavam morando ali.

- Ron – Chamou, pegando na mão de seu amigo, enquanto este abaixava a varinha com uma expressão contrariada e pronto para responder. Apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de que explicaria depois. Não se sentia em condições de reviver aquelas recordações de novo. Afastou-se para deixa-los entrar. Acabaram por se sentar na sala e conseguiu ouvir um chorinho baixo vindo do andar de cima.

Explicou brevemente os últimos acontecidos para os dois, ao receber expressões magoadas deles diante do seu silencio. Hermione pediu a carta de Dumbledore, e entre os dois analisaram as palavras do falecido diretor.

_É só uma garotinha._

Fechou os olhos, suspirando fortemente.

- Harry? – Ouviu Mione o chamando – Parece cansado. Tá dormindo bem? – Sorriu reconhecendo que tinha sentido muita falta daquele tom de voz preocupado.

- Estou bem, Mione. É só... – Interrompeu-se lembrando de que ainda não tinha conversado com Malfoy sobre o que tinha visto na cabeça da menina. Momento. E se o loiro não soubesse? Franziu a boca, pensativo.

- Harry? – Agora era Ron que o encarava confuso e preocupado. Tinha notado que seu olhar vagava entre a carta e a escada por onde Malfoy sumiu com a menina.

É só uma garotinha.

Sorriu para os dois.

- Já volto – Falou. Levantou-se e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que o loiro. Ainda conseguia ouvir o chorinho, e agora a voz sussurrada do sonserino. Não distinguiu o que ele dizia, mas o tom que usava parecia o de um pai tentando consolar um filho.

Andou pelo corredor até o quarto de onde vinham as vozes. Foi fazendo a maior quantidade de barulho que conseguia. Não estava em seus planos assustar mais ainda a criança.

- É você, Potter? – A voz arrastada de Malfoy parecia mais rouca que o normal. Apareceu na porta, e piscou algumas vezes ao perceber que o quarto estava na escuridão. Deu um passo mais, abrindo a boca para responder o loiro mas uma barreira invisível lhe impediu. Confuso, tentou localizar o sonserino, mas fracassou.

- Malfoy? – Chamou. Apalpou a barreira, e uma corrente elétrica passou por seu corpo. Pulou para tras – O que é isso? – Alterou-se levantando a voz. Sentiu que a barreira começava a se expandir além do quarto. Uma sensação de sufocamento o alcançou rapidamente. Segurou-se na parede de trás, levando uma mão à garganta. – Mal- Tentou articular o nome do outro garoto mas nada saiu de sua boca.

- Harry? – Ouviu o grito de Mione na andar de baixo, e o ultimo que conseguiu ver foi um relance de cabelos loiros.

-.-

Mel não conseguia se acalmar. Percebia que a menina murmurava incoerências, com uma voz tão baixa, que poderia jurar que se ela não estivesse mexendo os lábios, passaria sem perceber. Sentou na cama, deitando-a, mas ela se recusou a ficar.

- Mel, você precisa- Um soluço o interrompeu. A encarou sério, mas sua expressão suavizou ao ver os olhos úmidos – Precisa descansar, Mel.

Pareceu que ela fizera menção de falar algo, porem, ouviu outro soluço e murmúrios desconexos. Fitou-a confuso. A menina se encolheu, segurando os joelhos com as mãos.

- Mel? – Chamou incerto. Aproximou-se dela, cauteloso. Sentia uma onda de magia ao redor, e estava claro para ele que não lhe pertencia. Tocou seu ombro, atraindo sua atenção. – O que esta fazendo? – Perguntou calmamente. A magia ao redor ficou mais forte. Ouviu passos no corredor. – É você, Potter?

Não obteve resposta. Virou-se novamente para Mel. Ela tinha o olhar fixo na porta, seguiu seu olhar, mas não alcançou a distinguir nada já que a luz (coisa trouxa) se apagou de repente. Piscou confuso e voltou-se para a menina; nada. _O que? Cadê ela?_

Procurou pela cama as cegas, somente apalpando o que suas mãos alcançavam. Ouviu a voz de Potter e virou-se de novo a porta, mas não via nada. O quarto estava em uma escuridão anormal. Levantou-se e andou com cuidado. Um grito, que parecia ser Granger chamou-lhe a atenção. Saiu do quarto e viu Potter caído no chão, segurando a garganta e chamando seu nome.

Ficou estático, sem saber o que fazer. Ele parecia estar sufocando mas não identificava com o que. Ouviu passos apressados na escada, e os grifinorios apareceram no corredor. Granger gritou e saiu correndo em sua direção, mas não deu muitos passos e caiu no chão também segurando a garganta, quase no mesmo estado que Potter.

Um gemido abafado veio de dentro do quarto. _Mel_. Entrou de novo, começando a ligar os pontos. Era ela.

- Mel se acalma. Assim você vai mata-los! – Falou preocupado. Um soluço e o chorinho recomeçou. – Mel? – Foi andando pelo quarto. Conseguiu ouvir uns lamentos do lado de fora. _Merda._ Tirou a varinha do bolso e pronunciou um _lumos_.

Conseguiu ver claramente todos os cantos do quarto, e do nada, a escuridão e a onda de magia desapareceram. Viu a menina sentada no chão, com o corpo mole e imaginou que estava desmaiada. Esticou o pescoço para ver do lado de fora, e parecia que estavam bem. Foi até Mel e a carregou no colo. Deitou-a na cama e a fitou.

- O que esta acontecendo, Mel? – Perguntou inconsciente de que tinha falado alto.

-.-

sry ter deixado de lado. mais um cap. já estou escrevendo o proximo (:

obrigada pelas reviews!


	7. Começo

**Titulo:** Desconhecidos

**Autora:** Adriana Lucia.

**Beta:** Ninguém.

**Resumo:** Lucius Malfoy muda de lado, e a comunidade bruxa não esperava nada mais impactante, até que...

**Desconhecidos**

**Capitulo 7 – Começo**

Era muito cedo para estar acordado, mas os patetas grifinorios não lhe deixavam dormir com todo aquele barulho. Desceu para a varanda, olhando de relance a luz ligada do quarto de Potter.

Depois que eles acordaram do episodio "Mel", os dois idiotas recém chegados quiseram tranca-la no quarto com magias de proteção. Bufou. Claro que isso nunca aconteceu. Os enfrentou com varinha em mão, disposto a tira-los a ponta pés da casa, mas Potter como bom samaritano que sempre é, interferiu a seu favor. O olhar cheio de pena, dirigido à garota, que viu em seu rosto, despertou sua desconfiança.

Levou um susto ao sentir uma mão em suas costas. Virou-se para ver Mel em pé, segurando a bata de dormir entre as mãos, com lagrimas nos olhos. Abriu os braços para abraça-la, mas a garota somente se afastou, choramingando baixinho. Franziu a sobrancelha confuso e ela apontou para o chão.

O primeiro que percebeu era que a garota estava descalça no chão frio da varanda, e depois que o coelho estava estático e duro sobre a almofada. Um soluço de Mel, e recolheu o coelho, sentindo um odor nada agradável.

- Fica ai, Mel – disse à garota. Foi ate os fundos da cozinha e jogou o corpo do coelho dentro do lixo. Negou devagar e voltou com a garota.

Ela estava no mesmo lugar, com o olhar perdido.

- Malfoy? – Deu um pulo do segundo susto. Viu Granger descer o ultimo degrau da escada com uns papeis em mãos e o rosto sonolento. – Malfoy eu preciso examina-la. – Sua voz era calma e baixa; parecia prever já a atitude negativa do loiro. Ele apenas engoliu em seco, controlando a raiva.

- Você não vai encostar nela, Granger. – deu um passo em direção à Mel, segurando em seus ombros firmemente.

- Desculpa Malfoy – ouviu a voz de Potter antes de perder a consciência.

-x-

- Isso não tá certo, Mione – falou Harry angustiado. Ela apenas revirou os olhos. – Ele vai acordar e matar todos nos.

- Harry, não podemos ficar parados enquanto a magia dela a consome. Se for o que estou pensando... Harry, fica calmo. – fitou o amigo nervoso, que carregava o loiro para o sofá. A garotinha ficou encarando-os e chorando silenciosamente. Deu um passo em sua direção e ela gritou. Afastou-se suspirando. Ia ser mais difícil do que imaginara. – Mel... Mel, fica calma. Eu só preciso te examinar – falou incerta de que ela a escutasse. Viu-a negar com a cabeça e recuar em direção a parede. Pensou em desacorda-la mas infelizmente o feitiço para confirmar suas suspeitas não funcionaria assim.

- Mione? – Ouviu a voz do namorado atrás de si. Virou-se para encara-lo, quando sentiu alguém passar correndo do seu lado. Quase tropeça com a cadeira da mesa de jantar, ao se afastar com o susto. Mel correra para o lado de Malfoy, empurrando Harry com uma onda absurda de magia.

De acordo com o relato do moreno, ela nao deveria fazer magia. Se nem Dumbledore conseguira desbloquear o núcleo magico, não havia mais nada nesse mundo que conseguisse.

Um toque da garota no sonserino e ele acordou. Por um segundo pensou ter visto um brilho sair da mão dela, mas deixaria isso para depois. Agora a preocupação era o que Malfoy faria.

-x-

Abriu os olhos, sentindo a cabeça doer. _Que merda._ Piscou brevemente e viu Mel debruçada sobre si, com uma expressão de terror no rosto.

Piscou de novo confuso, mas logo as lembranças vieram a tona.

- POTTER – rugiu. Sentou no sofá, ainda com a mente nublada. Tirou a varinha do suporte e apontou para Granger que estava mais afastada. O grifinorio estava caído no chão à uns metros dele. Weasley estava no pé da escada sem entender a situação. Mel sentou do seu lado, escondendo-se atrás de si.

- Malfoy – ouviu a voz de Granger e voltou-se para ela. – Ela precisa ser examinada – o tom de sua voz o fez ficar calado. Parecia McGonagall tentando lhe explicar algo importante. – Eu li que em estes casos, existe a probabilidade de que ela esteja presa, pelo menos mentalmente, em alguma idade passada... A magia que ela esta usando para fazer isso... Pode mata-la. Vai consumi-la até não restar mais nada.

- Em este caso? – perguntou desconfiado. – Que merda você esta falando?

- O Harry... – ela pareceu vacilar. – Ele viu as lembranças dela... – quis rugir, e matar Potter pela audácia mas ficou quieto, sentindo Mel segurando seu braço e tremendo. – ...as lembranças do trauma e algumas passadas, mas tão poucas, que não seria possível ela ter 14 anos.

Abaixou a varinha sem reação. Ele também já tinha lido sobre casos assim, mas nunca um que se manifestasse em uma trouxa. Só que Mel não era completamente trouxa. Além de que o Lorde das Trevas não caçaria uma pessoa sem um objetivo fim. Fechou os olhos por um momento, quase desistindo de pensar.

No que ele tinha se metido?

-x-  
Estava no quarto de Mel, observando-a dormir. Granger estava no quarto ao lado, preparando tudo o que necessitava para o feitiço. _Por Salazar_. Ele concordara em expo-la daquela maneira... Apertou o punho e saiu em direção da escada.

- Malfoy – a voz de Granger não lhe alentava coisas boas no momento. Virou-se para encara-la com um expressão gélida no olhar. – Eu sei que não é a melhor opção, mas é a única. Se continuar presa na idade mental que acha que tem... Você vai perde-la, Malfoy.

Rangeu os dentes, sabia que aquela era a única opção, Granger não precisava ficar lhe lembrando de dois em dois segundos. Segurou a raiva; apenas revirou os olhos e desceu. Passou pela sala ignorando o grifinorio que parecia um pouco pálido ainda, depois de receber o feitiço de Mel, ou seja lá o que ela tivesse invocado naquele momento.

Depois de acordar com a súbita onda de magia da garota, e do confronto com a Granger, não teve muita escolha a não ser concordar com a sabe-tudo.

_FlashBack_

_- Malfoy – recomeçou a dentuça – Preciso da sua ajuda. Você tem que convencê-la._

_Engoliu em seco. O aperto da mãozinha de Mel em seu braço aumentou, o que provavelmente indicava que Granger estava certa. Ninguém de catorze anos se aferraria assim na pessoa que iria contraria-la. Suspirou. Começou a pensar em outra saída. E ate chegou na ilusão de que talvez a sabe-tudo estivesse errada, e Mel não... Tinha que ser racional, pela menina._

_- Tudo bem – aceitou mesmo contra toda sua vontade – Mas eu faço o feitiço – virou-se para Mel – preciso que me ensine, Granger – por Salazar, ele pediu ajuda a uma grifinoria – e de tempo._

_Encarou o olhar assustado de Mel. Continuavam sem brilho; continuavam sem vida. Segurou uma de suas pequenas mãos, e pegou sua varinha de volta._

_- Mel – chamou, para que o olhar da garota estivesse em si de novo - ... – Não tinha palavras de como explicar o que faria. Elevou a varinha, imitando os movimentos de Granger, e quando começou a pronunciar o feitiço, parou. O olhar magoado... As lagrimas de novo, prestes a cair – Faz você – falou para a grifinoria sem tirar os olhos de sua menina. _

Sua menina.

_FlashBack_

A infeliz da Granger estava certa. Mel tinha atualmente quatro anos. Suas únicas lembranças eram da tortura e de seus pais mortos. Algumas mais habitavam sua mente, mas estavam tão embaçados que não conseguiram entender nada. Potter e o Weasley não conseguiram assistir, no caso de um de novo, as lembranças da menina.

Ele ficara hipnotizado. Repetindo uma e outra vez que aquilo era atroz, que não era humano; que era impossível.

Chutou a cadeira de balanço da varanda. Quis gritar, bater em tudo o que alcançava; queria matar o desgraçado, não, iria tortura-lo. Faria tiras com seu corpo e o jogaria à lula no lago de Hogwarts.

"Ela é só uma menininha." Era o que Potter tinha falado uma e outra vez, com uma expressão apática em seu rosto. Mel era só uma menininha. Inofensiva e inocente e agora maculada.

Fechou os olhos. Queria esvaziar a mente do que tinha visto. Queria esquecer.

A brisa da noite ficou ainda mais fria contra seu rosto. Logo estaria amanhecendo, e ele não tinha pregado o olho.

- Malfoy – ouviu a voz de Potter. Sentiu sua mão no seu ombro. – Solta – foi o que o moreno falou. E ele não tinha entendido ate que uma lagrima caiu, teimosa, por sua bochecha. Apertou seu punho tão forte que poderia machucar a palma da mão com suas unhas. O aperto em seu ombro aumentou. – Ela vai ficar bem.

Bufou quase desdenhoso. – Bem, Potter? Bem?. – Finalmente abriu seus olhos. Encarou a escuridão, que durante o dia sabia ser um gramado verde quase brilhante. – Como a Mel vai ficar bem? – Quase grita. Solta-se do agarre do idiota e começa a andar de um lado a outro, sentindo frustrado e vazio. As lagrimas correndo úmidas por seu rosto.

- Malfo-

- Me diz, Potter. Você vai fazer o que? Correr pro Dumbledore? NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO PODE, POTTER! PORQUE O VELHO IDIOTA ESTA MORTO! MORTO, POTTER!

Sua face queimou com o soco que o moreno lhe deu no rosto. Tocou sua bochecha, que agora ardendo deveria estar vermelha. Encarou o idiota com ódio renovado. Pulou encima dele, disposto a mata-lo a socos. Conseguiu derruba-lo no chão, caindo por cima. Agarrou a camisa do retardado e começou a sacudi-lo enquanto as lagrimas nublavam ainda mais sua visão. Estava consciente de que a cabeça do outro tinha batido varias vezes na superfície dura, mas não queria parar. O vazio angustiantemente frio que tinha sentido desde que Mel fora dormir, estava sendo preenchido pelo calor da ira. Pela raiva que agora pulsava em suas veias. Pela adrenalina que pedia a gritos ser liberada. E era isso que faria.

Minutos, segundos, não saberia dizer quanto tempo demorou ate perder as forças e chorar ainda mais. O vazio voltando ao seu peito. A lembrança de que uma guerra ainda estava acontecendo, de que Mel sofrera, de que provavelmente não sairia vivo, voltou a tona. Sua mão tremia. Com a respiração fraca, derrubou-se de um lado, encostando-se na parede. Por um momento olhou para Potter, e achou que o tinha matado, mas o olhar cheio de pena que este lhe dirigia lhe indicava que o muito idiota ainda estava bem vivo.

Não queria pena.

-x-


	8. Comeback

Titulo: Desconhecidos

Autora: Adriana Lucia.

Beta: Ninguém.

Resumo: Lucius Malfoy muda de lado, e a comunidade bruxa não esperava nada mais impactante, até que...

**Desconhecidos**

**Capitulo 8 – Comeback**

- Para – conseguiu articular em meio a soluços. Empurrou o grifinorio com o pé algumas vezes. Respirou fundo, querendo voltar a sufocar as lagrimas com o orgulho quebrado.

Olhou de novo para o Potter. Seus olhos pareciam vidrados. Perguntou-se se não tinha batido muito forte a cabeça dele no chão. Franziu a boca, não podia matar o futuro-herói do mundo mágico. Sentiu o impulso de perguntar se ele estava bem, mas o moreno virou o rosto, encarando o teto.

Abriu a boca diversas vezes, tentando falar algo, nem que fosse para maltrata-lo ainda mais, porem sua voz tinha sumido. Sentia a garganta um pouco ardida e apertada. Sem perceber acabara gritando, enquanto machucava o cabeçudo. Engoliu quase em seco, sentindo um ligeiro desconforto. Por Salazar, ele era um babaca. Como se derrubara daquela maneira na frente do idiota do Potter? Segurou a cabeça entre as mãos, lamentando-se estupidamente pelo ocorrido. Porque será que o cabeçudo sempre tirava o pior de si?

- Harry? – ouviu Granger chamar. Fechou os olhos, preparado para ouvir os gritos e reclamações dos grifinorios.

- To bem, Mione - a voz do grifinório estava turva. Como se a sua explosão emocional o tivesse atingido também.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou de novo, a menina, aparecendo pela porta da varanda, apreensiva.

- Aham – foi a resposta do cabeçudo. Não teve coragem de virar e encarar Granger. Não depois do escândalo que fez. Sentia-se envergonhado, e um completo idiota. Como ele poderia se chamar Malfoy assim?

- Ela acordou, Malfoy – Virou a cabeça rapidamente, com a menção de Mel – Não deixa ninguém entrar no quarto... Não é bom que fique usando magia assim.

Levantou-se de um pulo, limpando as lagrimas com as mãos. Ainda ouviu Granger falar algo, mas não prestou atenção. Começou a subir a escada acelerado, mas parou em seco. O que ele lhe diria? Que em poucas horas trairia sua confiança de novo, submetendo-a a outro ritual mágico? Encostou-se na parede, perdendo a vontade de vê-la. A sucessão de imagens da tortura de Mel que tinha visto na cabecinha dela, passavam em sua mente, como ultima fonte de coragem para que pudesse encara-la. Respirou fundo, e avançou até o ultimo quarto do corredor. Bateu na porta, esperançoso. Mas seu peito doeu em agonia quando ao abrir, defrontou-se com uma barreira mágica.

- Mel? – chamou, ainda sem acreditar que a menininha o estava afastando. Fitou-a. Estava sentada na cama, olhando pela janela, que sequer estava com a cortina aberta. Draco engoliu em seco, sentindo o aperto no peito crescer. _Minha menina_. – Mel – chamou novamente. Ela pareceu reagir a sua voz e virou-se, o encarando. Seus olhos vermelhos enfraqueceram seus joelhos. A menina piscou algumas vezes e fechou os olhos. Sentiu a barreira cair e foi cuidadosamente sentar ao seu lado.

Como lhe dar com uma criança de 14, se tal criança na realidade tinha 4?

- Mel – chamou a atenção da garota – Não sei se vai entender minha razões mas preciso fazer você voltar ao normal e... – respirou fundo, encarando os orbes castanhos – Pra isso preciso, bem eu não, mas precisamos realizar um feitiço em você.

O semblante da garota mudou de pensativo para confuso. Suspirou e segurou sua mão. Aquilo seria mais difícil do que pensou. Ou talvez não.

- Malfoy – quase deu um pulo de susto com Granger chamando – Já arrumei tudo.

Assentiu com a cabeça sem se virar. Sorriu para Mel e a puxou delicadamente para um abraço. A menina relaxou em seus braços. O corpinho dela era frágil, sensível. Parecia tão pequeno. Afastou-se e sorriu de novo. Mel apenas o encarou de volta. A sombra em seus olhos ainda nublava a felicidade que algum dia aquela criança sentiu.

Levantou-se com ela nos braços. Desceu as escadas e sentou ao seu lado no sofá. A menina o encarava ainda mais confusa. Sorriu e afagou seus cabelos. Granger estava com vários livros espalhados encima da mesa de centro. O Weasley parecia preocupado, não conseguia fixar seu olhar por mais de dois segundos em Mel. Potter não estava por perto.

- Bem – começou a dentuça – Vai ter que segura-la. As memorias dela vão voltar em uma velocidade muito grande, e... Bem, pode provocar náuseas ou ate um trauma – Draco quis retrucar mas ela foi mais rápida – Nada que ela não vá superar. Talvez não acorde por alguns dias. A recuperação das memorias suprimidas é delicada e muita vezes devagar. O cérebro tem um tempo para se acostumar.

Assentiu, meio incerto. Encarou Mel, que agarrava-se ao seu braço. O quanto ela era consciente do que iriam fazer?

Sentou Mel em seu colo, aninhando-a em seus braços, para poder segura-la melhor. Assim que Granger levantou a varinha recitando o feitiço, a menina escondeu o rosto em seu peito com medo. Seu corpo começou a tremer com violência, tão forte, que ficou com medo de acabar soltando-a. Weasley percebendo a situação ficou do seu lado, e segurou as pernas da menina contra seu corpo. Da varinha de Granger começou a sair uma luz azulada, que ondulou pelo seu alvo. A luz estremeceu e começou a entrar no corpo da menina, como se estivesse sendo sugado.

Os olhos de Mel ficaram brancos, e ela começou a fazer barulhos estranhos com a garganta como se estivesse engasgando. Começou a ficar preocupado. Granger parecia estar fazendo um esforço enorme para manter a concentração. A mão dela tremia. Parou de escutar os resmungos da grifinoria e depois não viu nada.

-x-

Harry ainda estava deitado no chão. Refletia sem parar sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer. A reação do sonserino era muito parecida ao da Senhora Weasley quando um dos filhos estava em perigo. Sorrio fracamente, ao perceber a comparação que tinha acabado de fazer. Um Malfoy e uma Weasley. Ouviu passos dentro da casa; a voz da Mione. Imaginou que estivessem prontos para fazer o feitiço.

Sua cabeça doía um pouco, e sentia que ainda estava tonto.

Fechou os olhos lembrando da expressão do Malfoy no momento de fúria. Ele parecia desesperado por extravasar. Desesperado por liberar os medos que consciente ou inconscientemente lhe infligiam. Ele próprio já tinha liberado alguns desses problemas descontando nos que menos mereciam. Mas naquela situação, os dois ainda considerados inimigos, seria menos absurdo, não é? Eram inimigos ainda, ou não? Os Malfoy's tinham virado as costas para Voldemort, apoiavam agora a Ordem da Fenix, então seria certo ainda chamar Draco de inimigo?

Massageou a parte dolorida da cabeça. Parecia que o loiro tinha mais força do que aparentava.

Ainda ouvia os murmúrios de Mione, cada vez mais frenéticos, ate que eles pararam. Como estava deitado em um angulo que não dava para ver a sala, acabou não testemunhando o clarão de luz.

Ouviu alguém tossir.

- Po – Potter – a voz engasgada de Malfoy o fez levantar rápido. Sentiu mais uma tontura mas a ignorou, preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido aos seus amigos, Malfoy e a menina. Entrou na sala, afastando as cortinas e viu todos jogados no chão quase inconscientes. Correu para Hermione, que parecia balbuciar coisas sem sentido.

- Mione? – chamou uma, duas varias vezes ate ela acabar desmaiando. Estava pálida mas aparentemente bem. Levantou-a levando-a ate o sofá e a deitou do lado da menina que tinha os olhos abertos e marejados. – Mel? – se tinha ouvido, não manifestou-se. – Por Merlin.

Caminhou ate Ron que ja estava desmaiado e após colocar uma almofada embaixo de sua cabeça, ja que sabia que não conseguiria levanta-lo, foi ate Malfoy. Ele também estava de olhos abertos. Sua testa franzida indicava que estava se recuperando.

- Malfoy? – o loiro piscou e tossiu.

- Mas o que? – Remus Lupin estava parado na porta de entrada da sala com algumas sacolas nas mãos e a expressão preocupada. O viu avançar ate os desmaiados, deixando o que carregava em qualquer lugar. – O que aconteceu aqui? – ele perguntou.

- Er, a Mione fez um feitiço para devolver as memorias da menina e-

- Devolver as memorias? – Remus o interrompeu. Suspirou.

- Não se como explicar. Acho que só ela sabia o problema da menina direito – confessou envergonhado. O mais velho apenas lhe devolveu um olhar confuso antes de levantar a varinha e começar a diagnosticar seus amigos.

- Po-tter.

Virou-se novamente para Malfoy que o encarava com os olhos desfocados. Ajoelhou-se do seu lado.

- Fica ai Malfoy, Remus já ve-

- Como ela ta? – o loiro perguntou com a voz rouca. Sentiu um arrepio na coluna ao ouvir a voz de seu suposto rival daquele jeito. Fitou seus olhos. Malfoy lhe devolvia o olhar sem barreiras. Aqueles olhos cinzas que anteriormente sempre destilavam ódio e rancor, o encaravam com medo.

Aquele dia ele, Harry percebeu que Draco Malfoy tinha belos olhos.


	9. Sorriso

**Beta:** Eu no have. (Bem que eu quero)

**Resumo**: Lucius Malfoy muda de lado, e a comunidade bruxa não esperava nada mais impactante, até que...

**N/A:** Escrita ouvindo "Am I Strange" de Lee Hi (amo ela).

**Desconhecidos**

**Capitulo 9 – Sorriso**

Draco Malfoy sentia que sua cabeça ia explodir. A cama abaixo de si mesmo macia parecia maltratar seu corpo dolorido. Tentou levantar da cama, mas uma mão pequena o fez voltar a deitar. Seguiu aquela mão, subindo pelo braço para descobrir que era Mel quem esteve velando seu sono.

- Mel - chamou, com a voz rouca. Ela apenas lhe fez um gesto de silêncio, para depois sorrir. Metade da dor em seu corpo foi embora ao ver como aquele olhos não tinham mais uma sombra de tristeza. - Mel, você- Tentou perguntar como ela estava, mas de novo a garota lhe fez um gesto para ficar calado. A menina levantou da cama e saiu do quarto. Draco fechou os olhos, feliz. Ela parecia melhor. Perguntou-se quanto tempo tinha levado dormindo já que Mel já tinha acordado. De acordo com a Granger, a garota ficaria pelo menos dois dias desacordada.

- Malfoy? - a voz de Granger o assustou. Não esperava que alguém viesse vê-lo tão cedo. Abriu os olhos para se deparar com o rosto da garota bem perto do dele. - Parece que dissipou. - ouvi-a resmungar e agitar a varinha.

- Que? - perguntou confuso.

- Dissipou a magia - Granger assumiu a mesma posição da professora McGonagall quando explicava as matérias em Hogwarts - Quando Mel recuperou a memória um pouco da magia que retinha as memórias rebotou em você e no Ron que estavam segurando-a. - antes que ele perguntasse porque ela não tinha sido atingida, a Granger como lendo seus pensamentos respondeu: - Eu tinha uma varinha, e simplesmente me defendi. Mas foi muito forte e fiquei descordada umas horas depois de bater a cabeça na mesinha da sala. - ela deu de ombros - Bebe isso - um copo com algum liquido verde e de cheiro horrível lhe foi estendido. Fez uma careta ao dar o primeiro gole - É ruim eu sei, mas vai tirar a dor no corpo. Depois vai almoçar, você precisa de alimento. Vou estar com o Ron no quarto ao lado. - Granger virou-se para ir embora, mas no ultimo momento o encarou preocupada - Mel tem algo pra lhe falar. - e foi embora. Draco virou-se para encarar a menina que agora encarava o chão muito interessada nele. Terminou de beber a poção, e deixou o copo na mesinha ao lado.

- Mel - chamou a menina que não se virou para olhá-lo. Franziu a sobrancelha, confuso. - Mel? - Sentindo o corpo doer menos, estirou-se para segurar em sua mão, só que ela se afastou rapidamente. Ia perguntar sobre o seu comportamento estranho, mas as lágrimas nos olhos dela o deteram.

- Não lembro de você - piscou os olhos repetidamente sem entender. A voz macia e meio infantil dela, foram mais chamativas no momento já que a ouvia pela primeira vez.

- O que? Como-

- Ela não lembra de você - a voz de Potter invadiu seus ouvidos como duas adagas atravessando seu cérebro. Aquelas palavras chocaram contra seu coração e o rasgaram como as garras de um hipogrifo.

- Que? - chegou a perguntar, sem querer entender a realidade. Mel saiu do quarto correndo. Apenas acompanhou a menina saindo com o olhar. Draco tinha no rosto uma expressão de derrota.

- As lembranças mais recentes dela foram apagadas quando os antigas voltaram. Ela não lembra de você e de nenhum de nós. - Potter parou de falar. Avançou até a cama e sentou-se ao seu lado, brincando com a mão e olhando-a fixamente. - Também não lembra do que aconteceu com os pais e com ela própria. Remus ficou conosco ajudando a acalmá-la. Foi bem difícil.

Draco suspirou profundamente. Sentimentos contraditórios passeavam em sua cabeça sem encontrar lugar. Ela não lembrava dele. Não o conhecia mais. Mas também não lembrava do abuso, não lembrava do ruim que acontecerá com ela. Deitou de novo, com a cabeça enterrada na almofada.

- Sempre pagamos um preço - ouviu Potter sussurrar, com a voz mais rouca que o normal. Decidiu ficar quieto. Não queria a companhia de ninguém agora. Mel não lembrava dele. Fechou os olhos ao sentir os olhos queimarem; as lágrimas ameaçavam sair e tornar aquele momento mais estranho do que já era. - Melhor você ir comer, Mione disse que está meio desnutrido. - Quis rodar os olhos, achando exagerado como os grifinórios se preocupavam.

- Eu não estou desnutrido - retrucou, com a voz abafada na almofada. Remexeu-se, empurrando os lençóis com os pés. Não estava desnutrido, mas começava a sentir fome.

- To vendo - a voz brincalhona de Potter lhe chamou a atenção e somente naquele momento se deu conta que estava só de cueca. Quem diabos tinha tirado sua roupa?

(N/A: fui eu. *lambe o Draco*)

* * *

Depois do incidente que ele chamou de "Potter é um tarado" desceu até a cozinha, sem ter encontrado Mel no caminho. Suspirou e foi ver o que tinha de comer no negócio estranho dos trouxas. Ainda não entendia como eles conseguiam fazer uma caixa ficar fria por dentro. Pelo silêncio na casa, os mais velhos não tinham chegado. Depois de não ver nada de interessante na caixa trouxa, foi sentar na sala.

Apesar do calor que fazia àquela hora, levava consigo uma manta que alguns dias atras Mel carregara consigo na hora de dormir. Ainda tinha seu cheiro. Fechou os olhos e mergulhou nas lembranças dela brincando com o coelho, dela pedindo sem palavras para que dormisse ao seu lado. Ouviu um barulho e virou-se para a varanda. A cortina estava balançando mas não tinha vento nenhum. Levantou-se para ver quem andava por ali. Apenas deu um passo para fora, ouviu o barulho de alguém se jogando na água. Viu uma cabeça aparecer do lado de fora e pegou-se sorrindo ao ver que Mel o encarava somente com os olhos fora d'água.

Por um minuto achou que seria rudeza sua forçar a menina à sua presença sendo agora um desconhecido, mas ele tinha que se aproximar. Ele tinha que sentar na borda da piscina, e vê-la. Tinha quer ver ela sorrir e se esconder de novo embaixo d'água com as bochechas vermelhas. Deixou a manta de lado, vendo como a menina nadava na piscina. Sorriu e olhou para o céu. Realmente tinhamos que pagar um preço. Talvez dessa vez, pensou, valeu a pena.

* * *

- Por Merlin Malfoy, até parece uma criança - Granger resmungou puxando sua regata enquanto reclamava de dor. - Ficar queimado desse jeito.

Ele tinha perdido a noção do tempo enquanto Mel desfrutava da piscina. E mesmo depois que ela tinha saído, ainda tinha ficado a observar as nuvens.

- Granger não é pra tanto - retrucou quando sentiu a varinha dela espalhar um líquido em seus ombros. Rodou os olhos, suspirando até que viu o Weasley parado na porta da varanda, o encarando com cara de poucos amigos. Sorriu de lado e virou-se de novo para a grifinória que falava em voz baixa o feitiço. - Granger acho que queimei também o peito, olha - falou puxando a regata para cima. Weasley grunhiu e entrou na casa, resmungando audivelmente.

- Como você é Malfoy - reclamou Granger com as bochechas vermelhas. - Harry vê se ajuda esse idiota. - falou ela, e saiu atrás no namorado. Draco simplesmente continuou rindo. Até sentir o Potter puxar sua regata.

- O que você pensa que tá fazendo? - perguntou, cessando as risadas. A mão calejada do outro garoto arranhava sua pele, fazendo arder ainda mais.

- Ajudando. Agora fica quieto, esse feitiço ajuda mas não é tão rápido assim. - A expressão séria do moreno o deixou quieto por um instante. Mel o encarava quieta da outra poltrona.

- Potter.

- O que?

- Não precisa esfregar sabia - comunicou ao garoto que pareceu ficar confuso. Agradeceu mentalmente quando ele retirou as mãos de seus ombros. Estavam mais queimados do que pensou.

- Sério? - ele poderia bater no Potter por parecer tão retardado, mas lembrou-se que o grifinório nunca tinha sido tão bom assim em feitiços, pelo menos não nos mais úteis fora de batalha. Viu o outro passar de confuso para envergonhado muito rápido.

- Sério - sorriu, achando a expressão dele bem idiota. - Você é um idiota - falou com um tom de voz mais cômico que ofensivo. Mel ao ver a vermelhidão das bochechas no moreno também riu.

- Eu sei - Potter respondeu escondendo o rosto nas mãos e sentando todo desleixado ao seu lado. Soltou outra risada, segurando a barriga, sendo acompanhado por Mel. A risada dela era como sinos em seus ouvidos.

- Mel! - Ouviram Granger gritar pela menina no andar de cima. Prontamente a garota entrou na casa depois de sorrir para os dois. Draco continuou a ver o lugar onde Mel estava antes. O peito não ardia mais em raiva pela impotência de não poder tirar dela aquelas lembranças, agora esquentava em felicidade cada vez que aquela menina sorria.

- É bom não é? - Potter questionou ao seu lado, voltando-se para fitá-lo.

- O que? - perguntou confuso e curioso. Virou para encarar Potter, e encontrou-se com aquelas esmeraldas o fitando. A sombra de um sorriso ainda em seus lábios.

- O sorriso dela - foi a resposta em um sussurro. Draco encarou Potter por um bom tempo antes de responder. Ele tinha cílios grandes como uma garota, mas o rosto era masculino. Os lábios eram finos e rosados. O nariz não era respingado como o seu, mas era fino; e de volta aos olhos, duas esmeraldas brilhantes. O fitou até perceber o que fazia. Somente sorriu, pensando que ele também era idiota, e respondeu:

- Sim, ele é.


End file.
